Between Sky and Ocean
by Elrandir
Summary: Multi chapters fanfiction who takes place after Lost Age's events. One night, several lights were running through the sky, a prelude to the war, between Sky, and Ocean. A new quest began.
1. Dream

**Golden Sun: Between Sky and Ocean.**

_First multi chapter fic, after events in Lost Age, and releasing of Alchemy._

_Most on Sheba's and Ivan's origins, and Anemos and Lemuria, the two Jupiter's and Mercury's clans (so Ivan, Sheba, Mia and Piers will have an important part in this story)_

_I own nothing from Golden Sun_

Six months. It's been a while since Alchemy was released, and the youngs adepts returned to their home. Felix, Isaac, Garet and Jenna, of course, came back to Val, and began to rebuild the whole village. And they still rebuild it, in fact. Piers stayed here too, in order to spend a short time of his life with his friends. Sheba came back to Lalivero, as she said but she was all the time in Val, same with Mia who was supposed to return to Imil. Ivan didn't want to leave his closers (and first) friends, so he stayed in Val too.

Well, in fact, they all stayed in Val, so the journey could never end. During six months they lived together, until that day, when the sky and the ocean, began to fight.

Chapter One: Dream.

_« All people need to have something to look forward to, a future. But what if this future is already decided? For those who can see it, where is the purpose...of life? » Hama, daughter of Anemos._

Weather : Sunny.

Rebuild : 54%

Mood : Well…variable?

« Will you please GET AWAY from here now…? » Isaac yelled on Garet.

« Calm down…he doesn't do anythi-… » He stopped. Felix looked the person he defended half second ago, and sighed.

« Forget it. »

A couple of seconds later, a Mars adept was running for his life. Why? Because he spoke too much. And because he manage to get a mysterious letter who seemed to have been write by his friend.

« Garet give me this Letter n-… »

Mute. Both of them were now silent and motionless, it was just petrification. Jenna, the young Mars adept and Felix's sister left her house. She opened the door, and…

« Guys? Are you…all right? »

« Y…yes…sure we just…training, yah training…on…a…don't moving training. » said Isaac.

That was weird, and most of all, one among them was unable to breathe, because he was…laughing.

« Hahaaaaahahaha don't…Haha don't moving training…Aha Haahahahaha »

He quickly collapsed on the ground, not sick but just…laughing. Isaac felt an irresistible desire to punch his friend, but Jenna noticed something else.

« Hey…your letter has fallen and… »

« Jenna! Behind You! »

« What? » she turned quickly.

The letter disappeared as fast as it has appeared, and Jenna looked at Isaac, disappointed.

« What was this? »

« Humm…you know there is…that tree over here and…well I was just…surprised. »

« Surprised? A Tree? » A lot of questions arise in her, it didn't make sense.

« Well…you know…um…oh yeah Ivan! I'm coming. See you later. »

« Aha Hahahahaha a tree! He will kill me, for sure he will kill me one day…Hahaha »

Jenna kept standing, what was THAT? One was laughing on the ground, and the other…had a stranger behaviour. And this letter - who just dissapeared - seemed to be somehow important for Isaac.

« I really…don't understand men. »

l***l

_Several seconds later, near the Sanctum, two Jupiter adepts were training._

« Right, now use both lightning and wind. »

« Both? You're kidding Ivan, I can't melt wind and lightning. »

« I did it. So you'll do it to. »

« Yes, teacher. »

She smiled and began to concentrate, summoning both wind and lightning was a very difficult thing, even for the one who was the « teacher ». So he hoped she could do it as well. Wind became to blow, very stronger than a normal blast of wind, It turned around her, and when she tried to use lightning, wind disappeared.

« Failed. When I said it was impossible. »

« It IS possible. You just lose concentration, what's the matter? »

« No…nothing »

« Sheba, even without Mind Read you, I can tell something's wrong. »

« You couldn't Mind Read me even if you tried to. And nothing's wrong! »

« As you wish. But…if something is wrong now or later…I'm here. »

He couldn't Mind Read her, because her mind's power was in another level…but he didn't need to read her mind to know something was wrong with her. Their profile, mind, were really similar, it was like watching into a mirror, the same shade of hair, the same gaze, the same lonely childhood, and some sort of same blood, because they were both Anemos.

« I know it, Ivan. » she said softly.

« Hey, you're here… »

« Isaac? You weren't suppose to work for rebuilding with Felix? » asked Ivan

« Yes…hum…some reasons lead me here. »

« Jenna? »

The two Jupiter's adepts smiled, and the young leader blushed. No one could possibly lie to Mind Readers. Even the master of Alchemy himself.

« I hate this power… » said Isaac.

« You know, if you keep waiting, someone will get her before you. »

« I agree, Jenna is beautiful, and I think Piers and Garet are, or would be interested. » added Ivan

« You're not? »

« I would rather stay _alive_. »

« Anyway, Isaac, don't hesitate any more, or you will really lose her. » said Sheba

« Love lesson by Ivan and Sheba…I hope I will wake up soon… »

Hearing those two make a speech about love was really funny, Isaac thought, but excepted Felix (who would be the _last _one he will talk to) Piers, and perhaps Mia, none of the others had experienced love, at least, that was his supposition.

l***l

_At the same time, two mercury adepts were helping in the village's Inn._

Mia became the healer she always wanted to be, and Piers planned to live in Vale for next fifty years, he had time. The main place of Vale was now complete, as it was before destruction.

During rebuilding, Mercury's power were used to stopped fire from…Mars adepts. They had destroy more than rebuild, not a good deal.

« Hey Piers, I always wonder, how old are you? »

« Ask to Ivan or Sheba, they can easily Mind Read me. »

« You know they would never do that, you can trust me right? »

« Don't try to make me guilty or something, that is a secret, everyone had his owns right? » He began to felt like a criminal, but he really wished to keep it as a secret.

« Okay, then we'll speak about another topic…you're looking for someone? » Mia asked with a smile.

« You really speak a lot today…Jenna has a bad influence upon you. »

Mia was known as a gentle, understanding and reserved girl, and that's the way she actually was. Perhaps Jenna, exciting and speakalotandneverstop-type, had really some influence upon her.

« Don't evade my question. »

« Okay, I'm not looking for someone, that's a bit complicated but…if I had to choose someone, it would be a Lemurian, I couldn't bare seeing my love and children dead before me…»

« … Sorry. »

« Don't need to apologize. And you? »

« Well…I am kind of…divided. » She suddenly seemed to be troubling.

That was the point, Mia brought the conversation to this because she had to speak to someone, and Piers was probably the most experienced and the less concerned.

l***l

_Four hours after nightfall._

The day was over, and most of the adepts were sleeping. Ivan was on the Inn's roof; he had loved night since he was a child. Looking to the sky, the moon and stars, its recalled him he was not alone. Weird isn't it? Some people said Anemos, the great Jupiter's clan, was on the moon. He never believed it, but the moon was a peaceful thing, like night and shadows, if it was true, he just hoped he could see it one day.

« You're still awake? » asked a young adept. « Where is tho one who said « sleep is the best way to began a day? » »

« Something like that, yeah, but…I can't sleep tonight. »

« Why? »

« Wind is troubling, and Jupiter's djinnis too.»

« … » she didn't say anything, just pondered

« What about you Mia? »

The Mercury adept felt the same, Water was crying, and djinnis seemed to be affected as well. They were sad, really, as if they were heartbroken.

« Something like that, feeling like this night is…dangerous. »

Ivan nodded silently, and looked once more to the sky. Then, a falling star appeared through the night.

« Stars can grant your wish, some said. »

« If it was the case, world would have been destroy earlier. » Ivan answered.

« You don't have anything to lose. » she smiled in reply.

He looked at her face, in the night, she was more beautiful than ever. Her blue eyes like pure sapphire, filled with kindness and wisdom. Her soft and bright skin under moon's light, her long and beautiful hair, blue as the deepest of the ocean and her lips... Neither a siren nor an angel, she was even more beautiful. How such a girl could be in front of him now? How could she be…

« Ivan? »

« Ha! How, I…I wasn't listening… »

« I noticed, you didn't see the second falling star right? »

« A second falling star? »

« Yes, but coming from east to west »

The first was falling west to east…strange.

l*l

_Same time, in Vale's Inn, in the fifth room._

Odd.

Breathe a sort of nurse-djinn, was really troubling, he never stopped to came forth and back, flying in the room. Others were like that too, but breathe used to be a really quiet djinn.

« Breathe? What's happen? »

She had no answer, and the others kept mute too. Most of all, there was _this_ bad feeling who followed her since afternoon.

However Sheba was not brave enough to keep standing, she was half asleep, so she just collapsed in the bed.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_In Sheba's Dream_

Light…

Night…

Sky and Ocean…

Open war…

Fear…

Pain…

Sadness…

One among you…

...will shortly perish.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_I'm still divided, about my pairing, the storyline is already in my head, but pairings...ow, I think I will have to write an other multi-chapter fic later XD._

_Anyway, read and review^^._


	2. Looking to the Sky

_Chapter 2, out. Explanation and prophecy seen by three Jupiter's adepts. I gave to Hama a better power in seeing the future than Ivan, and a better to Ivan than Sheba._

_Mars and Venus adepts didn't have a great part in the firsts chapters (hey my story is on Anemos and Lemuria after all) but they will have a better place in the story soon._

_I own nothing_

Chapter Two: Looking to the Sky.

"_Wherever you are. Whatever you do. Regardless of your identity. There is one thing you can never dodge: Destiny."_ Sheba, daughter of Anemos.

Sheba's eyes opened quickly. Her breathe was hard, irregular. A nightmare… no… a prophecy. She tried to remember it during several seconds and jumped on the ground. She caught her clothes and left her room, running to the ground floor, before leaving the Inn.

« Light…through the night... » she whispered, looking to the sky.

As she had seen it just before.

/*/*/*/*/

_End of Ivan's dream_

One among you...

...will shortly perish.

My children.

When the sky will cry...

...blood of angels will spread…

...into the ground.

/*/*/*/*/

His eyes opened quickly. That was a scary thing. Not a nightmare, it was a true vision of future. His breath was jerky and he was trembling. His vision's power was the most developped among his mind's abilities, and that was really…painful. Two amethyst eyes quickly found Mia's blue eyes; he couldn't tear his eyes from her, not now.

« Ivan! What's happened? »

« … »

Light, she was light. A blue light he couldn't afford to leave. Several seconds later, his mind recovered, but, all of a sudden, his face began to turn white,

« Ivan? What's wrong? »

No answer, she turned, and gasped. Just able to say three words.

« Where in Weyard…? »

Night was more white than black now, hundreds and hundreds…no…thousands and thousands of lights were moving, like falling stars in the sky of Weyard. But where was it coming from? It couldn't appear like that…

Ivan jumped from the roof to the ground, and at the same time, the young adept Sheba opened the door, and faced their nightmare.

« Did you…? »

« Yeah, I saw it, damn… »

Their eyes were still fixed on the night, the wonderful show who took place was a prelude to something worse than everything they had ever seen. Mia took a less abrupt way and jump to the ground, she quickly joined the two Jupiter's adepts.

« Ivan! You've jump so suddenly… »

« Mia? »

« Oh, Sheba. » She replied, surprised to see her.

The two girls glanced at each other several seconds, until Ivan asked where the others were. Probably sleeping. Sheba went in Jenna's and Felix's home, Ivan in Isaac's and Garet's home while Mia moved in the Inn, to awake Piers.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_End of Hama's dream._

Blood of angels will spread…

...into the ground…

Dawn come from west…

Twilight come from east…

And salvation, from both.

/*/*/*/*/*/

_Far away, in Contigo…_

« Master Hama! Please open your eyes! Master Hama! »

She had collapsed just before, in a second, her eyes had turned to a violet shade as she was falling. A prophecy. No doubt on it, she had looked a vision of future. But this time, she was awake when she saw it, and it was beyond her will.

« Oh….Elise »

« Master Hama…I'm glad you're awake. »

Her mind recovered quickly, a war between sky and ocean….so it was beginning, the war she had feared since fourteen years. Angels were Jupiter's adepts, so according to her vision, most of them will perish…and the 'one among you'…refered to children of Anemos. Her mind froze.

*No, not Anemos. Not children of Anemos…please…*

« Master? »

« Oh…Sorry. »

«Hama! » A young man entered the room, frightened.

« What? »

« Sky is falling! »

*Now…? But it's too fast, we don't have time *

Whereas Contigo's villagers were looking to the black and bright sky in atonishment, Hama, Ivan's sister and famous medium, pondered. She was the only one here who really knew what was happening in the world now. That's why, she was also the only one who refused to look to the sky.

She didn't feel fear or surprise, she felt sadness, and despair.

She knew.

l***l

A couple of minutes later, Felix Jenna and Garet came from the upper part of Val, and they were…amazed, surprised, astonished and especially troubled.

« Okay, someone can explain me what is THAT? » Felix asked in an angry tone, because of his own unability to understand.

« I… » Sheba tried to begin.

« I can »

« I can »

Ivan and Piers spoke at the same time, in the exact tone. Amazed, they looked at each other.

« Alright, Meeting. We have a lot to speak about. » Felix said quickly.

They sat around a table, Felix, Jenna and Garet across the four other adepts, it was quite a formation.

« Where's Isaac? »

No answer. Felix let out a sigh and then, decided to resume without him.

« First, Ivan, Piers, did you know what these stars are? » asked Felix

« I don't » Ivan answer simply.

« These things are no stars. It's a signal. »

« A signal? What for? »

« War. It's the signal for open war. »

« What's the…? »

« Open war? »

Shocked, that was the word. Garet and Jenna jumped already out of their chairs, and Mia began to fixed Piers, not threating, but begging that it was all a joke.

« You two are getting the news well… »

Felix noticed quickly, gazing at the two Jupiter's adepts. They were the only one who knew about the war, except Piers, of course.

« I don't like this innuendo… » was the only answer Ivan gived

« Ivan! You d- »

« He's right Felix, is that an examination? » added Piers

« Piers! Not you too! » Sheba was lost, she didn't want to see her friends mistrusting each other like now.

« They merely want to know what is happening, right? And…me too. »

« Yes Mia, we all want to know. That's all. »

A short silence, then Piers began to speak.

« That's a long story. First of all…»

l***l

_Meanwhile, Far, far, far…far away._

In the great town of Anemos, the flying city, somewhere in the sky of Weyard…there was a meeting. In a big castle, built in granite and protected by a magic wall of wind.

« All right, Lemuria send us a message. We have to give up now or our kingdom will disappear. » said Almos, leader and first wise.

« Ha, that is not a message, but an order. » said back Brew, the second wise.

« I think so. We will begin our attack tomorrow. »

« There will be retalations. » replied Calimis third wise.

« I don't care. We have to struck quickly and strongly. »

« I agree. What is your tactic? » asked Brew

Four "wises" as they called themselves. They were once King's adviser, and after his death fourteen years ago, they shared power and control of Anemos. Now they were leading their people to the war.

l***l

_An other far, far, far…far away._

Lemuria, the great nation of water was in a hurry. The leader had to prepare the war, because Anemos refused to give up.

« Those fools! They think they know but they don't! War will be over in three days… »

« We have 154 ships ready for the battle. And still 4 out of Lemuria. Our army will be ready tomorrow, in the afternoon. »

« Go faster. And send a messenger to Piers and his friends. They will be useful. »

Anemos…so they think they could overcome Lemuria? Good joke, here it was LEMURIA! Who they think they were, those stupids birds? They will sink in the ocean of despair, by an undercurrent called revenge.

l***l

_Return to a familiar place..._

« So…Lemuria and Anemos, the two great clans hate each other since many years, and they are now in a conflict? » asked Jenna

« Exact. But that is not « many years » … but since hundreds and hundreds years, this is a hate and a conflict several centuries old. » explained Piers with some sort of rancor in his voice.

« That's all we know, Felix. » Added Ivan.

« Understood. Then, we're going to stop this war, any objections? » .

He didn't have the right to choose a side, Sheba and Ivan were Anemos, and Piers a Lemurian, choosing a side, it was, perhaps, loosing a friend. And it was the last thing Felix wanted.

« We will move tomorrow. We need to rest tonight. »

He stand up, followed by the others adepts. Situation was hard to deal with, but they couldn't ignore this. They had to stop it. Quickly.

« And…find Isaac. »

He didn't like that, Isaac was there in the morning, and now…he just vanished. That was not like him. As he glanced a last time in the bright night, Felix went back to his home, he need a quiet room, not to sleep, but to ponder.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_And now go to the next chapter! Action will come quickly._

_Oh, reviews isn't a trap button, you have the right to use it.  
_


	3. Clue

_Finally, chapter 3 is there...wow I think it would never come but...here it is^^_

Chapter Three: Clue

_"You can't save everyone. Even with the greatest power in the world, the only thing you can do, it's erase the mistake, not prevent it."_ Isaac, owner of the Golden Sun's power.

And dawn came. Seems like it came earlier than usually. But it was merely their imagination. War...what if they can't stop it? Will the world fall in darkness, blood and death? And what would they do then?

They didn't want to think of it. They had protected mankind from the world once, but could they protect the world from mankind now? That was quite a question.

"Still no news from Issac?"

"Not a word. He disappeared last night, I thought he could be with you but..."

"Sorry, he's not."

"Well, that's not like him, but I'm sure he would return quickly."

"I hope so."

Felix said goodbye to Isaac's father, with a wave of hand, and head back to the main place. Something was strange about all this. War and Isaac were linked, that was obvious. But they really don't have any time to lose, if war was really so close to them, they should stop it now.

"We must reach Lemuria, Using Teleport will be the faster way."

"Felix," Jenna get close to him and she asked, "where's Isaac?".

A silence. Then he simply give her a short answer.

"Not here yet."

No one could find him, they had tried too, and hoped Felix would have more luck but...in vain.

"We're going to leave anyway, I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Felix!" Ivan came in haste, he was breathing loudly, trying to regain some fresh air, pretty strange for a wind adept. "We have a problem."

Oh...no. Not more please. An open war and one of them absent was not enough yet? "What's happen?" he asked.

"Contigo...is under attack."

A great "What the he..." would be the just response, but right now they were too astonished for that. The sentence resound through their mind, so the war had been started already? No way...

"How do you know this?"

"Hama told me this night"

"How many?"

"I don't know..."

Shit. Yes, this word suited perfectly the situation. They could not let Contigo be destroyed. Besides it was Ivan's village, where he was born and where his sister lived, his fear was just natural.

"Alright, we will use Teleport to go to Lemuria, then Ivan, Mia, and Garet you will go to Contigo"

"Wait a minute...only the three of us?"

"Piers and Sheba have to go to Lemuria, and one of us must stay with them."

"One of us, so one person would be enough, I will go to Contigo too." Jenna answered back.

Lemuria needed to see an Anemos, like Sheba, to speak about peace, perhaps it will have no effects but...it was a thing to test. And though he trusted Piers and the King, he doubted of the reactions that Lemurians could have, seeing her in this time of war, so he'd rather go with her. But sending his little sister to the fight...he really don't like that.

"If you're in trouble, go back immediately. That's an order." He said for all, especially to Jenna.

"Understood, leader." She answered with a pleasant smile.

And then they left. Val remained quiet, one more time their children were send to unknown. One more time they were powerless.

l***l

_In a deep cavern, somewhere, at the edge of nowhere._

"Isaac. I have a new quest."

"I don't care. The last almost kill all of us!"

"You're strong enough now."

"Listen Wise One, I will not fulfil your exigences, so now would you _please _let me go back to Val?"

The eye opened. This human being was very powerful, not enough to match him though. But his will was really strong. In fact it was what make him suited for this task.

"Weyard is on the edge of destruction..."

"Suuuure, so what, someone want to take control on Alchemy? With the eight of us I guess it's well-protected isn't it?"

"Listen and shut, Isaac."

Well...seemed like the great eye get nerves, Isaac became mute and sit down, it will be a long story, he thought, probably a very long story.

l***l

_In Contigo, later._

Isaac was still absent, and they didn't have a small clue to find him. Considering the situation as dangerous, Felix decided to separate the group in two. One will go to Lemuria with the ship, and the other one to Contigo, using Teleport. Felix, Sheba and Piers were now in Lemuria, and the others came to Contigo...or where Contigo should be.

"I guess we're too late…" Ivan began.

Contigo was…hollow. A ghost city, as if they had all ran away to safety, or…merely disappeared. Seemed like they came lately, there were clues of battle around them, trees and homes lying on the ground, water streaming under their feet.

"That's horrible…"

Mia was shocked, and sad. Last time, in her memories, children were laughing just there, running around a tree. And now…nothing.

"I hope they left at time…"  
"They…didn't leave."  
"What?"

Ivan was walking in the village, eyes closed, his mind connecting to air, water and ground, looking for an important feeling, or better, a message. And he find both.

"Their feelings are still there, no fear or despair…it's confidence. Hama was leading them."  
"How does he knows that?" murmured Garet.  
"They didn't leave…they are currently…beneath our feet."

Garet glanced at him in astonishment, and Mia understood, they were under the ground, in the place where they had obtained Charon and Iris…but…how Hama had manage to lead them there?…without Teleport it was impossible, and the one who had the lapis was Ivan. Then a strange feeling took Jenna, it was difficult to describe but...

"Wind…is moving." Ivan felt.  
"Huh?"  
"Get down!" Garet screamed, warning Mia.

A storm. Wind was blowing, like a swarm of wasp running to the adepts. Garet jumped instinctively on Mia to protect her, and Ivan stood in front of them, trying to stop the storm with his own wind.

"Damn…they want to kill us…"

« Us »? No this shot was directed at Mia, and just her. Ivan knew it. Enemies were at least three, but all their attacks planned to hit Mia. Why? He didn't know. He just had to protect her. In the same time, Jenna was trying to localize their opponents, wind was coming from four different points.

"Garet?"  
"Oh…sorry. My body move itself."  
"Not that but…I think Ivan need some help…"  
"Ivan?"

Indeed, Ivan needed some help. His skills in « Wind-using » were very good, however, in a 4 vs 1 battle against others adepts…and protecting three people…he was exhausted to contain these winds.

"Oh, that's right. Flash!"

Four red wall appeared to protect Ivan, Mia, Jenna and Garet. Not a small barrier, it reduced the damage to…nothing. The final wall, it would be able to stop a rain of arrows, or an avalanche. Ivan sigh in relief, and pondered, Jenna was still trying to see enemies.

"I can't see them...dammit!"

Ivan closed his eyes, and used his mind's abilities to localize where the danger was coming from.

"West...behind my house."

"Understood."

"East...behind the group of trees...wait..."

Four whirlwinds appeared, like a storm, it was a tempest spell, then a barrage of plasma attacks came from the sky. Indeed, they were no basic adepts, however the red barrier was safer than anything else, and the attacks had no effects. Ivan was still concentrating, he quickly opened his eyes and...

"Ivan?"

"Find you. North, behind the second hill. South, near the inn."

A smile covered his face, he won, no one could doubt of it but...he was very better than them, especially in mind's powers, eh, perhaps Sheba's influence?

"Good job. Garet?" asked Jenna.

"Ready."

A giant wall of flames encircled the whole village, Jenna was literally in fire, her body was burning in a red-colour, that was just amazing, she created so much fire in so few time...sure, she was dangerous, probably the one who had the greatest destructive power among the eight adepts. Flames were rising to the clouds, and Ivan thought, even the sky could be burn if she wished it.

"Inferno!"

A mass of fireballs spread from Garet's hand, and separated in four parts, to the place their enemies stood. Meanwhile, the flare wall reduced, acting as a trap. A shadow moved to Jenna, stopped by a darksword. Garet stepped forward and began a sword battle with the...winged-warrior. What was it? He seemed human but...wings? One among them try to fly away, literally, but almost turned to ashes, eaten by the growing flames. Another, the one from North, decided to attack one more time Mia, and the last was targeting Jenna. Ivan was ready to fight both of the warriors to protect them, but...he didn't had the time.

"DIE!" yelled one of them.

One move. Mia raised her staff and rain began to fall ahead of her, the warrior went through as Mia closed her eyes, then he fell on the ground, his body trapped in ice like a bird in the endless snow of Imil. Jenna didn't move, she just looked at the warrior. A giant fire dragon appeared from Jenna's body and crushed on the poor fighter. The gigantic dragon was really like her. Pitiless, frightening and powerful. On the other hand, Mia's Ice suited her as well, mysterious, beautiful and calm. The two girl smiled and turned to Garet, still fighting.

"Garet is slow..."

"Like all men, Jenna."

They glanced at each other, smiling happily. Ivan never noticed they were so closed, and that was frightening. Did Jenna turned the reserved and lovely Mercury adept into a monster? Or was this the darkside of the blue haired girl? In all case, her smile was really scary at that time.

l***l

"Wise One...why?"

"Why? Because men are men. Hearts had always been filled with evil, that's why men are going to war, that's why I sealed Alchemy."

"How could I stop this?"

"This war is only the start. They have a goal, more terrifying, and darker than war itself..."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Merry christmas^^ I enjoyed writing the part with Mia and Jenna, I just love them^^ Next chapter will come...I don't know when but it will come^^_


End file.
